Disneyland Resort's Kingdom of Heroes
This will be Disneyland Resort Anaheim's third gate Porto Mythica: This area is the port of entry of this park. It features some real nice views on the harbor, great restaurants, some nice shops and good entertainment. Attractions: · Venetian Gondolas: A boat ride cruising through the small canals of this mythical port. There’s a dark ride part too featuring some great audio animatronics showing this port’s secrets and its feasts. · Pianta del vapore: A suspended rollercoaster going underground and through a steam factory. This will be a family coaster. Restaurants: Café Portofino Mama Giulietta’s Ristorante Bella Notte El Toro tapas Magellan’s Shops: Discovery Island: This area is based on different vissionaires and explorers from around the globe like DaVinchi, Jules Verne, Charles Darwin and Columbus for example. This area features a submarine ride very similar to the ride at Disneyland but with a 20,000 leagues under the sea theme( like the former ride). This ride does feature more and better audio animatronics. The ride in Disneyland would disappear and makes room for Arendelle together with the upgrade of the Matterhorn. Attractions: 20,000 leagues under the sea: A submarine ride like the original one from Disneyland but with more and new effects. Leonardo’s workshop: A ride where we board Da Vinci’s flymachine and soar through Leonardo’s workshop. Legends of the seas: A maelstrom like ride encountering mermaids, a kraken and many more. Palace of explorers: The ride like from Tokyo following explorers like Charles Darwin, Columbus and many more. Journey to the center of the Earth: The same ride like in Tokyo. Flymachines: A spinner based on several flymachine designs by Da Vinci and the Brothers Wright for example. Hall of Visionaries: Follow this audio animatronic show featuring some of the greatest explorers and inventors. Restaurants: Vulcania Nemo’s Nautilus lounge Shows: The Enchanted Forest: This area covers several Disney stories like Winnie the Pooh, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled and some more. This area would be like new fantasyland but on a bigger scale and more features and details. I wanted to put in Frozen but I came up with the idea of changing the Matterhorn area into Arendelle. Winnie the Pooh leaves critter country and gets its own mini 100 acre wood. Attractions: 100 acre wood: The Many adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A dark ride where we board umbrellas and cruise through the scenes. Heffabees: A dumbo like spinner with heffabees as vehicles Hunny pots: A mad tea party like spinner with hunny pots. Corona, Tangled Tower and the Snuggly Duckling: Tangled: A hairy tale: A dark ride very similar to your design but now it starts inside Corona castle. Maximus’ stable: A carousel with Maximus as our host. Belle’s village and Beast’s castle: Tale as old as time: A trackless ride where we board tea cups. These tea cups ‘’dance’’ to the music of the movie so when we get be our guest then our vehicles move faster and a bit more wackier while when beauty and the beast comes then our vehicles waltz around our couple. This ride starts from Maurice’s cottage. Beast enchanted castle tour: Beast’s castle will be full-scale and features this walkthrough ride where we see different rooms from the castle. We get to see the west wing, the dining room, the ball room and the library. Audio animatronic Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth and many more are used. Cinderella’s chateau and Cinderella castle Dreams come true with Cinderella: A walkthrough ride where we see Cinderella’s room and many more. The ride features real life cast members, audio animatronic mice, birds, lucifer and horses and of course special effects. We enter her chateau and walk up the stairs to Cinderella's room where we see her sleeping. We sit down and Cinderella wakes up. She tells about her dreams and sings a dream is a wish your heart makes. Then she leaves the room and comes back with the story of a ball where every girl is invited to. She also tells about the job that has to be done before she can go. She leaves again and the mice and birds begin singing and creating the dress for their Cinderelly. Then we see Cinderella again and looks at the dress. Then we leave her room and go down where we hear drizella and anastasia singing. Then we see Cinderella cleaning the floor while she sings sing sweet nightingale. The bubbles are projected with the reflection of Cinderella. Then she says that she finished her chores and is so happy that she leaves to get her dress on. We walk to another room where we see drizella anastasia and lady tremaine. Cinderella now in her dress enters the room saying she did her chores and asks if she can go now. Drizella and Anastasia get angry and tear her dress apart. Cinderella cries and runs away while the other ladies look angry or laugh. We leave the room by lady tremaine's orders and see a garden where we again sit down to see cinderella on a bench with her dress. Then Fairy Godmother appears by magic and sings bibbidi bobbidi boo while she changes cinderella, the mice, Lucifer and the pumpkin into their ball appearances. Then we enter a ballroom where we dance with cinderella or make a picture with her in her beautiful ball gown, when this is done she thanks us and leaves for the ball. End Cinderella story: A dark ride where we board pumpkin carriages and follow the story of our beloved princess. Nottingham and Sherwood Forest Robin Hood’s arrow battle:' ' A shooter ride located in Sherwood forest. Robin Hood first trains us and then after that we get to fight against Prince John's soldiers. Prince John’s carriage: The ride starts in Nottingham castle where you see wanted posters with Lost carriage wanted Robin Hood. You then walk further and the building gives you the illusion you're outside. An audio animatronic little John tells us we have to hurry because Robin has stolen the carriage and has to escape prince John's troops. You enter the carriage. Your vehicle does ride a track but the windows are simulated. You see Prince John and Robin Hood who sits on top of the carriage. The end will be Prince John and his troops falling in water which gives us a time to run. We leave the carriage and see robin hood and little john helping us escaping prince john Prydain: Black Cauldron River adventure: a boat ride which begins at Dallben's house. You encounter Gwythaints, enter the house of the witches (audio animatronic), enter the fair folk by the pond and escape from Horned King's castle. Flight of the Gwythaints: This ride is themed to the dragon like creatures in the Black Cauldron. It's a dueling rollercoaster which is similair to Dragon challenge. DunBroch Kingdom: Brave: A wooden coaster racing through the woods while we hear Touch the sky in our vehicles. Merida’s highland legend: A dark ride themed to Brave with effects and advanced audio animatronics. It is located inside the castle. In the queue we see tapestries telling part of the story already. Restaurants: Horned King’s castle Hunny spot Rabbit’s howse Corona castle terrace The Snuggly Duckling Be our guest Restaurant Gaston’s tavern Horned king’s castle hall Cinderella’s royal table Witch’s cottage Gurgi’s munchings and crunchings Nutsy’s pies for sale Sherwood goods Shows: Black Cauldron the show: A show inside Horned King’s castle featuring live actors and puppet characters like Gurgi and the creeper Winnie the Pooh and his friends: A small live show for children featuring Pooh and his friends. I’ve got a dream revue: A dinner show inside the snuggly duckling Rooster’s legend of Nottingham: A show hosted by rooster telling the story of Robin Hood. Agrabah: This area is mainly based on Aladdin but it also features other Arabian stories. Attractions: Aladdin’s Arabian nights: A dark ride where we board flying carpets and soar through this wonderful story. Jasmine’s flying carpets: The ride as from Tokyo DisneySea. Genie’s wish: A 4d show featuring the Genie granting wishes inside the Cave of Wonders. Roc’s flight: An indoor rollercoaster based on the giant bird from Sinbad. Oasis splash: A flume ride where we board canoes and splash into the Arabian oasis. Shops: Cave of Goods Abdul’s bazaar Agrabah market Restaurants: Sultan’s palace Oasis snacks Shows: Prince Ali’s royal caravan: A small parade/ show featuring Prince Ali and his friends. Marvel supercity: This area is based on the greatest heroes of Marvel. Attractions: Spiderman: City rescue: An indoor coaster racing through the city where we encounter Spiderman and his greatest villains. Guardians of the Galaxy: A ride where we board Rocket’s flymachine and race through the galaxy to save all the worlds. Avengers rescue: A ride similar to harry potter and the forbidden journey where we help our heroes while all the villains are here to attack. Superhero fly school: A Giant sky chaser ride where we get to fly with our heroes. Big Hero 6: A dark ride based on Hiro’s adventures. Hulk’s tram: We board hanging trams and tour through the city but when trouble hits us we get a big adventure with the Hulk saving the day. Iron Man Jet: A soarin like vehicle but now it’s a rollercoaster soaring through the adventures of Iron Man. Hall of Heroes: A 4d effect show featuring effects, live actors and 4d screens. Restaurants: Fantastic four food court Café Marvel Shows: Marvel city adventure: A show featuring some of Marvel’s greatest heroes fighting the most evil villains Star Wars Galaxies: Attractions: Yavin 4: The trench run: A thrill ride where we destroy the death star with our Rebel friends. Hoth: Battle of Hoth: Defend the rebel bases from At-At snowwalkers and TIE fighters. Endor: Speeder speedthrough: Board speederbikes and race through the woods of Endor Naboo: Otah Gunga submarine voyage: Take a deep trip down beneath Naboo and into Otah Gunga. Tatooine: Mod Eisley Pod racers: Race around Tatooine Kamino: Attack of the clones: Evade the attack of the clones and Jango Fett in this shooter ride experience ' ' Coruscant: Star tours: The adventure continues Rise of the empire: Get your own light saber and save the galaxy. Restaurants: The Throne room of Yavin Base 83 Wickett’s Yub Nub Diner Mos Eisley cantina Dex’s diner Senator celebration Shows: Jedi Training academy: The show as we know it. Metropolis and Syndrome’s island: These areas are based on the Incredibles. There’s a boat ride from Metropolis to Syndrome’s island so it’s a bit like Tom Sawyer’s island meets Syndrome’s island. Attractions: Return to Syndrome’s island: A hanging coaster going from Edna’s house to Syndrome’s island where we encounter different dangers. Incredibles adventure: A ride similar to the Amazing adventures of Spiderman but now with our Incredibles heroes. Omnidroid spin: Spin around on Omnidroid arms. Don’t worry this one is programmed as ‘’good’’ Restaurants: Edna’s Metropolis café Shows: Incredibles bash Ancient Greece: This area is based on the Ancient greek heroes like Hercules, Odysseus and Perseus. Attractions: The Mighty Hercules: A dark ride where we board chariots and see Hercules’ mighty tale. Race for Olympus: A matterhorn like ride where we get to choose our side. You can either choose Hades or Zeus. This ride goes to the top of Olympus and drops us down again. Pegasus’ flight: A coaster where we ride Pegasus. Odysseus’ seven voyages: A ride similar to Sinbad’s ride at Tokyo but with another story and full size characters. River Styx: Cruise and splash on Hades’ river in the underworld. Encounter many audio animatronics and surprises around every corner. Troye: The Legend of the wooden horse: A rollercoaster based on the legendary city Troye. Restaurants: Mythica restaurant Athena bay Zeus’ temple Shows: Phil’s training gym: A show where Hercules and Phil train us to Heroes. Hercules the muse-ical: A musical hosted by the muses and based on Hercules Pridelands: This land is based on the Lion King. Attractions: Legend of the Lion King: A dark ride where we follow the story of Simba. Revenge of Scar: A rollercoaster similar to Big Thunder Mountain. We’ll race through the elephant graveyards and encounter hyenas and even Scar. Hakuna Matata river: This tree trunk river ride brings you to Timon and Pumbaa’s paradise see different scenes from this movie like hakuna matata and can you feel the love tonight. Restaurants: Timon’s bug bar Shows: Festival of the Lion King: The show as we know it. Kingdom of the East: A land based on stories of Asia like Mulan. Attractions: Red dragon: An indoor coaster with a dark ride part about a Chinese village being attacked by a dragon and later the rollercoaster part where we see the red dragon attacking us a few times. Mulan and the quest for the reflection: A dark ride where we board rickshaws which simulate us to the feeling of the Chinese land. Himalayan journey: A ride similar to Expedition everest but longer and more Yeti encounters. Ganges river cruise: A boat ride sends us on a journey over the sacred river where we encounter all kinds of different god like creatures( you will get wet too). Bullet train : A simulator train similar to Hogwarts express shows us the beauty of Asia but as we come near Tokyo a terrible monster comes in our way. Restaurants: Chien-Po’s The White lotus tea gardens Kabuki café Katsura grill Yak and Yeti Shows: The nine dragons acrobats: An acrobatic show with Asian artists. The Grid: A land based on the heroes and villains from the Tron movies. Attractions: Tron: Escape from the Grid: A simulator ride where we board motors and actually have a 360 screen around us. Lightcycle power run: The ride as being planned in Shanghai. Lightcars booster track: A test track like ride with the vehicles as the tron cars. Restaurants: Saber café Shows: Tron legends: An indoor stunt show featuring different life actors, cars, cycles and more. Kingdom of the Sun: This land is based on south American heroes like Kuzco. Also many incan and mayan gods and stories are involved in this land. Attractions: Emperor’s new groove: A dark ride following Kuzco’s adventures. Yzma’s secret laboratory coaster: A rollercoaster based on the wacky coaster from Emperor’s new groove’s Yzma. Loco Loco Quetzal: Enter this mystic temple and experience Quetzal’s madness in this thrill ride. Rainforest tram ride: A tram ride showing us the fauna of the Amazon rainforest. Restaurants: Temple Del angel La cava de tequila Cantina de Hacienda Shows: Pandora: See the beautiful James Cameron world of the hit Avatar. Flight of the Banshee: A rollercoaster soaring over Pandora and explore its inhabitants. Avatar program center: A ride where we enter the human avatar program center. We get to ride one of the robotic suites and explore Pandora. Helicopter flight: A simulator flight where we fly over Pandora. Pandora River Journey: A boat ride where we explore Pandora and its animals. The boat will be trackless to give it a bit more adventurous. Restautants: Na’vi tree of life Shows: Legends of the Na’vi: a storytelling ride with dancing, music, stories and stunts. Nighttime spectacular: (I’m not done with a name yet) This show first shows a giant storybook rising from the water. This storybook features some of the greatest hero tales. We first hear the theme song and later every land gets its own part in the show with live actors, audio animatronics vehicles, effects, lights, fireworks, water and fire. Hotels: Port Mystica hotel: This hotel gets its own part in the Northern part of the park but also some higher buildings in the theme park area hold some rooms for this hotel. This hotel would give great views into the park and new Disney experiences. Coruscant hotel: A hotel based on the Star Wars location. This hotel would support the illusion of Coruscant in the Star Wars land. Also I choose Coruscant because fans love staying in a hotel based on their fandoms which Universal actually had to do with Harry Potter. Category:Theme Parks